bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Tia Hallibel Okay, in the english dub, her name is Hallibel, pronounced "Hal-ee-bell". It was for some reason however, spelled with only one "L". I know because I put it on captions when I watched the episode with her in it this saturday. If you have DVR, then I suggest that you watch the episode where the espada gather and put it on captions and read the captions while you watch the episode. I was surprised and so happy about it! Plus, really, just because her last name is pronounced Hariberu in Japanese doesn't necessarily mean that her name is Harribel. I mean, the letter "L" doesn't exist in the Japanese language, along with the letter "C", so how do we know her name isn't "Hallibel"? Like I said, watch the episode with captions. Oh, and his name is Szayelaporro as refrenced by Shonen Jump and the captions, although we know it has a space in it... and apparently, the black guys' name is Zommori, now Zommari. Hmm... dubs are very strange! Amagai Well since the original issue was posted back when we had almost no admins and/or set organization other than posting the question an having however wnated to answer give their opinion, it was left as such for a long time. However now that we opted more organization an trying to use offical names rather than un-official close translaions his name should be Syūsuke. And I'll actually have to disagree on you on the way his name is spoken on the series (can't say anything on video games for him, since i haven't see or played any game that he appears) but the way the name is pronounced is in three sylabels as opposeed to two Sy-ūsu-ke rather than Shūsu-ke the second is silent both times. However if you think we need to look into it some more I'll agree to it. WhiteStrike 07:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Agree we'll talk it out with him an come to an agreement on it. I seriously doubt we'll need anyon else to be involved on it. WhiteStrike 07:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well Salubry says he is not to well informed in the subject, I'm a more inclined toward using Syūsuke since is the only written form of his name that I seen, but I'll leave it to you to either decide on your own or ask the other users you had in mind for their imput, either way I'll agree with your decision on this one. WhiteStrike 17:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well from what you have shown I would think we should go about it like this. Being that we are a wiki based on western standard I would go for the spelling without the y as we have not been using the japanese interpretations or standards in the naming scheme as its confusing to westerners, nor should we start now. It is quite obvious the way japanese spell the name in the english format is somewhat different but they are using second hand knowledge of english spelling in either case be the way we spell it or theirs the meaning is still that same, so its ok to leave it like we have it. Thats my vote.Salubri 04:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I check both links you left in page and I guess the real question boils down to if we go with how the Japanese would spell it or how we would spell it. If it where any other manga or anime Shusuke would be my choice hands down, but Bleach is a little different. Lets take for example the Arrancar names are meant to be more of a spanish theme, however someone who speaks fluent Spanish (my self for example) would not spell their name as such. Since Bleach series in general has a disting way of naming their charaters, like using extra letters where not needed (Ggio when it could just be Gio, Nnoitra when it sounds more like Noitora) is what leaves my with the spelling of Syusuke being more correct in this case. Also I watch the game video and a couple of scenes from the anime where he says his name and I didn't see any diference in the way he proounces his name. WhiteStrike 10:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa Isn't it plausible that Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa is similar to a Bankai? For 2 reasons. 1: He's an Arrancar, so he gained a Shinigami's Zanpakuto and Powers. It makes sense that he'd be capable of Hollow-like Bankai. 2: They commonly refer to Resurrecion as "release", like Shikai and it has a Release Command. It's just a theory and I was wondering if you though it made sense. WestleyCole 14:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto arc Well that's kind of good question. I guess since the Amagai arc was going at the same time as the manga was in Hueco mundo and we have it after the Hueco mundo it would make sense to place this info after the FKT arc. WhiteStrike 17:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Preferred Style I have a quick question for you. I referenced the Bleach_Wiki:About page, and I see that Shinigami, Arrancar and Hollow are captizalized. Is it the admins' perference, then, that Vizard also be capitalized? I see that it's applied inconsistently throughout articles, and when I make edits, I thought it'd be nice if I could make changes to fit this wiki's preferred style regarding the word Vizard as well. Twocents 00:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to check if you made a decision regarding this. :) Twocents 05:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not a problem. :) I understand that you have other things to do than attend to my anal-retentiveness regarding consistency in style. Thank you very much for replying, and I'll consult the other admins as well. Twocents 06:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Other people's comments Well it was just for my user page...Priyam abigail 19:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much....will doPriyam abigail 20:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I did it again..what function? I don't even know myself.. read some info on uploading images and just followed instructions... first I save images to my desktop and then while editing upload the image then insert it.. i will do what you told me to next time right now i'm too tired to argue thank you for checking on me !!!!!Priyam abigail 21:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well you've got to check on me later too because I HAVE GOT TO SLEEP i'm in India and it's already three in the morning...will get back to you tomorrow i.e Indian timePriyam abigail 21:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I believe in pairings a lot too. I think that Ichigo and Rukia are going to end up together. Ishida and Orihime, Yoruichi and urahara, and Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Viz media could have done a lot better on the dubs. Johnny yong bosch and Michelle Ruff are good. Toshiro needs help. Steve Staley did really well for Hisagi though. It beats me. I am in love with toshiro and Ichigo! sorry that last message was from me, anjetti23. Hollow Ichigo i just want to say he is a hollow and i can prove it with two reasons: its in his name and it is saied by the Vizards that Ichigo must defeat the 'hollow ' inside of him and even its any type of hollow {Arrancar,Inner Hollows, ext.} its still a hollow. RE:Hyorinmaru Ok this is somewhat of a ridiculous notion in my opinion. Hyorinmaru is one zanpakuto owned by Hitsugaya. The movie is not canon and nor is it relevant seeing as even in the instance of the other guy it is stated that while exceedingly rare its not entirely impossible for two shinigami to possess the same zanpakuto though its against the law. Hyorinmaru the spirit has its own page for obvious reasons of the arc. There is no reason for a disambiguation page. Hyorinmaru should link either to Hitsugaya or hyorinamru's spirit page and not to some one time movie character who really doesn't matter whatever info about hyorinmaru is on his page but not relevant to the wider scheme of manga and anime. Thats my take.Salubri 05:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) New pages I'm working on another wiki right now that only has 10 articles, but I created a new page about the actor who voices the main character and am I allowed to that because frankly the five who are the only ones on that wiki are barely if not ever available so I needed to ask an admin.--SalmanH 13:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for the help. HI! HI! Thanksfor the message and the welcome! ^^ Hey I'm thinking that the point is not getting across with the one guy on the talk page for kido and hachigan if you could back me up a bit so this doesn't end up crazy. Also I looked at the addition by ancient chaos on toshiro's page i personally dont think a reference going to the rival from the movie needs to be on his page as it has nothing to do with him its fine to link it to the zanpakuto spirit page but hyorinmaru's toshiro's not some non canon villian form the movie it doesn't need to have a link on his page.Salubri 05:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well what i was referring to was the bakudo discussion on hachi's talk page and the unnecessary info talk on the kido page. Both issues come from the same person and im thinking he's not getting the concept thats why i asked for back up. As for the hyorinmaru thing theres already a link on the spirit page. Whitestrike and myself are against the disambiguation page so he made proper links on the spirit page as the other guy isn't really that important honestly but he has a link there as well.Salubri 06:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Editting Hello! I Was Just Wondering....Ive Noticed Whenever I Make A Change On Any Character As if To Add A New Picture Or More About Them Its As If Someone Changes It Back...Is Their A Reason For that? WHY? Why do you keeping undoing my edits to the 13 Court Guard Squad members Trivia? Extensive Editing As you know I've been doing extensive editing and referencing on the pages in the past months, currently im doing Yoruichi's page and its literally more work then i had anticipated even compared to Urahara's or most of the captains. In any case this is like my second day of doing it and to escape having to deal with edits in the middle of the overhaul i temporarily locked the page, if u feel the need to you can take it off but if you could leave it , it would be good so i can finish up and then take it off when im done. Also i am concerned that the same thing might be necessary for Rukia, Ichigo & Renji's pages which im saving for last because they are so extensive. Just figured id let you know whats going on.Salubri 19:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Greeting Arrancar109 Hi there, just wanted to drop a message to say you, WhiteStrike and Salubri are doing heaps of editing lately, good job guys =D Just wondering if I've been of any help?AuronValentine 17:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Logic What exactly is the logic behind reverting edits that only remove unnecessary data? All of them still go to the pages originally intended, they just do so by going through the redirects rather than having additional characters in the code. Ancient Chaos 23:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Archive template Alright, sure go ahead.--SalmanH 16:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Help Arrancar109, I need your help. SalmanH and I are trying to create a Samurai Jack wiki and we have hit a bump in the road; we can't make new pictures. We know how to use ones from other sites, we just don't know how to make our own and place them on the site. Can you help us or do you know anyone who can? Please reply.--Moe1216 19:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Follow up Hey! i was wondering if you had come to a decision about one of us becoming the active Beaurocrat for this wiki. The past few months we have considerably increased the amount of trafic information that goes thru our wiki and i think we could use one or two more adminds to help. I been noticing some users that have become really active and are following and helping keep our rules for the wiki. Let me know what you got so far and for the record if you decided on yourself as being the one over Salubri or myself you got my vote then. On another note have you amde your decision on Amagai's first name? Let me know what you got and thanks in advanced. WhiteStrike 23:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Navigation Hachi's page isnt acting right the quotes and category sections arent coming up but they are there in the editing page im not sure what to do or even whats wrong.Salubri 06:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) fixed.Salubri 06:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Turns out when someone did the reference for the part they added on to the unique kido section they made it /ref> instead of the correct way. I figured after being totally stumped that was the only logical explanation turns out that i was right.Salubri 06:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Pluralization Guidelines This was actually something that in the early stages of the wiki (more than a year ago) had been agreed upon. Words klike Shinigami, Vizard, Arrancar are not pluralized (no "s") while those like Hollows, Pluses, Humans are. The are some more words that are I would considered them to be the same for singular and plural but at this moment I can't quite recall. If you feel that some of these words should be or shouldn't let me know and when we have a concesus I'll be sure to add it to the manual of style. WhiteStrike 08:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :as for Vizard and Arrancar I see them both as being plural and singular, yspecies and the name of the group especially Vizard, and Arrancar is never used in context to be needed plurazation in the original japanese version. Well like I said tis is my opinion on the matter and if you belive it needs to be revised than we'll vote on it. WhiteStrike 08:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :So as seen in the newest chapter cover Tite Kubo has decided that the plural for of Hollow is Hollowes inatead of Hollows what we have been using, however it should also be noted that in chapter 70 he spelled it as Hollows. So what's your take on this do we keep it as we have it or is it time for a new do we roll with the new spelling. WhiteStrike 08:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Upcoming voice roles It's on the "Latest News" section of her site with a picture, I honestly just googled her name and her official site came up first, for Michael Greco I had to add the word Bleach to it or I only got some photographer (hence the P. where he's credited in the article). I just checked Wikipedia and she doesn't have a page. The first place I check for any voice roles is the actor's official site. Ancient Chaos 02:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Permission Actually, you have been quite helpful in matters like that and please don't think that you neglected me in any way it was just that I posted that message last night and when I looked at it this morning I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable by seeing a message like that.--SalmanH 05:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Senna Trivia Removal Hey there, Where would you recommend the trivia about Senna's musical theme be redirected to? Would it be better-placed under Memories of Nobody or Music? Thanks! --Stradiviper 14:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Question About the Movies I think in the interest of space there is only room for what is relevant to the manga and anime episodes. The Movies and stuff along those lines aren't presented in the appearance in other media section and maybe the information should just stay where it is as you have suggested. On the other hand the alternative is to allow that information to presented as a link on the character page (under appearance in other media) specifically for that information. But no i don't think that their is room for that information. for example Ichigo's page is big already and will only get larger as the storyline goes on, the more important information should be highlighted. So either it stays where it was previously as you suggested or my alternative but not directly on the character page.Salubri 03:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Zabimaru Hey I just looked at the Zabimaru (spirit) page and how could it have been possible that Renji made zabimaru "submit" to him if he didn't know about that form from before?--SalmanH 06:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) That about sums it up, thanks. Kenpachis trivia hi there,i edited the kenpachi trivia part,he has a lot of trivia because hes one of the most complex character in the series,i hope its ok what i edited,thanks in advance. User: Twelve Souls I had been tinking the same thing. Creating apage for souls and having pluses a subscetion of it would make sense. all pluses that move into soul society become regular souls and in the cycle of life everything pretty much starts out as a soul. That's my take on this let me know if this is what you meant or if you had something else in mind. WhiteStrike 15:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Admin i was wondering if i could be admin and be allow to block or ban users and i want you to know im here to correct any mispellings if that's ok with you Significant Battles You may recall a couple of weeks ago in the forums there was an idea to create an article containing info on the major battles characters were involved in. Do you think this would be a good idea? I ask because none of the admins posted on the thread to say yes or no. TomServo101 13:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Scroll Box An User left a message about putting a scroll box in the references for articles that have a large amount of them. I think is a good idea an I know how to go about doing it but I wanted to ask you what's your take on it before I do anything. WhiteStrike 06:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) list of users Hi, I've only heard this once before and was confused by it what are Captains Captain commanders and Lieutenants on that list.--SalmanH 18:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Favicon I have a silly question for you. When you added this wikia's favicon, about how long did it take to show up? I added one on a wikia I am the admin for (kuroshitsuji) about 20 minutes ago, and it's yet to appear. I just wanted to check to see if that was odd (and thus, perhaps I did something wrong in adding it that I need to investigate) or if that's pretty typical. I defer to your experience! Twocents 21:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I need to tell you somethin.edit Madnessdom. is removeing the voices of Aarnoiero Arunerie's page. I edit on there so I redo it. I hope that helps Arrancar sama. and also have a talk with Madnessdom. and Madnessdom is keep removeing the voices of Aaroniero's page again. can you tell him to stop. I hate redoing this. if so come to my page for a talk and also talk to that Madnessdom. later friend.. Eliskuya2 00:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Aizen revision Hi, Just wondering why you reversed my Aizen Trivia revision. Kyouka Suigetsu is the only zanpakutou with psychological effects.Animeluvr92 01:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Main page Hey im not sure who does the main page but its not me, but im concerned that is well into september and nothing of the current winner Lisa Yadamura is being featured. Shinji is still up and it seems out of place that nothings been done, regardless of her possibly having no picture featured in the manga pages.Salubri 18:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) thank you.. that was my first time trying to write anything in a site... can u cheak if i broken the Spoiler Policy. thank you Shun Shun Rikka No problem. I decided to leave it alone when SlashQueen mentioned the character book. From the appearance & voice, I thought it is a female (still kind of do), but the character book saying otherwise makes that doubtful. It is not something I care strongly about either. I won't change it again. --Yyp 09:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Skin changing Alright, so i try to change the skin right? i pick slate and save changes. then it goes to it, and it looks good. But then once i go to a different page, it reverts back to this sapphire ugly blue crap. the box next to let the admin override is unchecked. Yet it still happens... Why give me a choice if it wont really give it to me?!?! clearing the cache/cookies does nothing. im in firefox--G3N3T1C 15:16, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Lisa Hey, I saw on the Main Page that you were having trouble finding a picture for the Featured Article of the Month. I spent a bit of time looking around in the manga, and I can see your issue - Tite doesn't seem inclined to give her a full page like the other characters we've featured! But I found a couple of pages that might work, if you want to take a look: *http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/218/17/ *http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/218/14/ *http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/366/13/ Unfortunately, those were the largest pictures of her I could find in about 30 minutes of searching where the quality was at least okay, and there wasn't a bunch of stuff over her or in the background. I hope this can at least be of some use, so she can at least spend 2/3 of her month in the feature! Twocents 17:13, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to help out! And no worries. The favicon eventually showed up - about eight hours after I asked you about it. I guess I just got a little anxious, haha. Thanks again! Twocents 17:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Updates I updated several character bios with genuine facts from numerous japanese sites which gain access to the manga issues alot earlier then usual american manga sites. I was wondering why when I update set characters with pictures and info someone changes all the info back a few minutes later. I provide images with the details, such as my latest edit on Starrks wolf abilities. Yet its still changed back without proper warning or reason. Gotei 13 May I ask why you reverse my edit on the Gotei 13 page? It wasn't vandalism now was it incorrect. It was only a small fact added to the trivia section. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and i will. Favicon I was thinking about it and the administrators should change the Favicon to something more suitable for Bleach. I am not sure what is up right now, but it appears to be Ichigo. However, a Favicon should be a symbol to represent the wiki. Don't you think?--Kylecharmed 19:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Apache http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karen_Strassman look--a17280fdec998b452275c942c7dfe2cb 04:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Karakura rizer http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/249/20/ this page shows kon dressed as karakura rizer even though it was a tiny and basically random image does it count as canon well as far as Kon goes even though he did nothing and no explanations were written, but just in case.--SalmanH 20:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC)